


Wish She Was You

by EbonWings



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Use of Real Names, but none of this is true, use of real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonWings/pseuds/EbonWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to the WWE changed a lot for A.J. And during a weekend off he realized how much had changed and how much he longed to keep the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish She Was You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was driving to work and got slammed with this idea which I then proceeded to write my first fic in about 10 years, so it feels weird not writing out all the disclaimers and stuff.
> 
> But for the record none of this is real just fiction, okay yes, good.

Since he was on a rest AJ took a flight home to see his family. Deep down he was feeling horrible for coming home and acting like everything was normal after the past few months. Joining the WWE had always been a dream for him and it had done more than just propel his career. He also had reconnected with an old friend he never thought he would. But Chris had come back just to help him get over and it had been like a dream all of it.

First coming out during the Rumble then his small feud with Chris that led to them teaming. The few weeks of working with the older man had been amazing. They were both vets but he always learned from those around him. Truly learning on the fly it was great to now know how to go over matches. Breathless and laughing after rolling around in the truck was where it all started. It was right after Chris had ‘betrayed’ him. They were practicing like always and AJ had ended up on the losing end this time. Mock pinning him. The blonde did a three count and pulled off him. Panting and a little sweaty they looked at each other. And like they had both noticed the air around them had become electric. Both of them drawing closer to the other Chris reached forward and grabbed the back of his neck. But AJ wasn’t innocent in this because in turn he moved in more. Tilting his head just enough he pressed his mouth to the other’s letting Chris choose if he wanted to kiss back or not.

The choice was obvious when AJ landed flat on his back with the taller man straddling him and kissing back. Calloused finger in his longer hair. Jericho only pulled back enough to mumble something about beards tickling. Making the southerner laugh and almost say he could make it tickle other places but he was scared and unsure where these new feeling and actions were coming from. And he really wasn’t ready to have that honest talk with himself.

But the pair knew how to make things escalate and like all things with them this did as well. The night of ‘Maina found AJ in Chris’ hotel room and the two going past the kissing and hand jobs they had started to share. It wasn’t very comfortable at all AJ was very unsure why anyone found pleasure in having a dick in their ass. But then Chris pivoted his hips and started to push into a spot that made AJ’s toes curl and he threatened to end the older man’s life if he stopped.

When they had finally stopped and were just a heap of panting sweating men AJ wrapped his arms around Chris like he feared to let him go. He had gone way over the line. Not only cheating on his wife but going towards a lifestyle he never thought he would. If he cried a bit that night neither brought it up. Because they were both facing very real problems once they left the room.

They didn't talk or touch for a couple weeks after. AJ had gotten the number one contender spot and that was the last time he really talked or touched Chris in a non-professional manner. He started to hang around Luke and Karl since they had come in but he missed Chris. And the night before Payback he texted him to ask him to meet him in the hotel bar. Chris did one better showing up to his room with a twelve pack and the two stayed up drinking playing video games and by the time AJ got to his sixth beer his mouth was feeling a bit looser.

“You are the only guy I’ve ever been with ya know.” His draw was thick as he became more inebriated. “And I am so scared cause I can’t lie to Wend. I can’t lie to my wife and family. To my God. I failed them by falling for this.”

Chris for his part stayed quiet while AJ poured his heart out. He came from a time where it wasn’t unheard of what they had done but it was always kept hush hush. In this day and age it wasn’t like that and AJ he could tell was struggling with more than just the fact they had cheated together. He was dealing with very heavy demons and he wasn’t sure if he could be the person to really be there for him like that. He really liked AJ but he wasn’t sure if this guy was really worth throwing everything away on. They had fun and he had wish it stayed that way without any real feelings involved. But they were already there. But the complications with a guy who was drunkenly confessing he had never been with another male. It was too much of a responsibility for him to handle.

AJ seen the looks passing Chris’ face. How he looked like he was plotting something. The look like he wanted to run. All of this was his way out. He could just pray and confess and hope at the end of it all he still had a family. None of this had been in his plan. None. “Maybe you should go. You look like you need to get rest for your match tomorrow anyway.” Turn him away, turn him down and save yourself. He knew it was selfish but that was the kind of man this had turned him into.

After that night he threw himself into his matches more. Realizing he didn’t have much too loose at that point. Once he told his wife what had happened, and really came clean to himself his career would be just about providing and making sure he got as much out of it before he burnt out. He took more chances. Let Roman throw him around more than many others’ had. Encouraged the feud with the Family and the Club so that he could forget about that pit in his stomach and how it was really just making him feel worst. 

And that was how he ended up where he was now. One wrong landing he banged himself up just little too much and now he was out for the rest of the week. Stuck facing his demons a lot sooner than he had hoped. It had been a great home coming. Even if he was limping around. Everyone was happy to see each other and the kids had fell asleep on them while watching a movie trying to squeezing as much family time as he could out of this unexpected time off before he was away again.

But now, he was setting his gear bag in his closet. Rooting around and looking for his dirty pile. Wash it all and get ready to get back into the swing of things Sunday night. After that was done he had talked to his wife after setting the kids down to bed and she told him she needed a few hours to process so now he here sat on their bed with the weight of it all falling on him. Laying back he threw an arm over his face. He hand been praying and praying for an answer to what was wrong with him how he could fix all this. Should he fix it.

But then his phone was going off and he reached for it blindly before looking at who it was. Chris… should he even answer it. Taking a deep breath, he swipes right before it can go off. “What.” His voice was harder then he meant for it to be. But right now he was feeling extreme levels of self-loathing and he wasn’t sure if church Sunday morning was going to help him at all. He be lucky not to burst into flames the moment he stepped in. 

The silence was almost as if Chris had hung up till he heard a hick up. Sitting upright quickly all his anger and hurt pushed down for the moment he needed to find out what was wrong. “Chris... Chris man are you okay?” He knew Luke and Karl had been at the same show and the whole group was at the same hotel so he could just text them if there was really big problem to just knock down Chris’ door but he needed to find out first. Heart beating harder waited for an answer. When none still came he tried once again.

“Chris, you called me-”

  
“Needed to hear your voice.” The voice on the other end didn’t hold any of its normal ego. Chris sounded wrung out and like he had been fighting. 

“Okay, I’m here, tell me what happened.” 

“She knows, she knows and she told me I can’t come back. Why did you have to be so damn stupid?” AJ blinked and he knew now that the wives must have told each other after Wend had left to clear her head. Cursing softly AJ knows he needs to do more than just his own damage control now. And all his internal problems are going to quickly become external. “What if she never lets me see my kids again. Al how could you fuck this up so god damn bad.”

“You leave God out of this.” Comes out without thinking, but it was true this was the problem they created and now they would have to fix it. “She won’t take um away. I don’t think she could.” Now he was wondering if he was going to be in the same space soon. God above he had been worrying about this for months now. They could now both lose everything. Chris was right he was stupid. “Chris… Why did you call me?”

“Because, I’m losing everything because of you. I had to come clean because you did.” Dread was seeping into his chest faster now.

“Yes, but… you had to have more of a reason. You could have lied and said I was a liar. You could have made me the bad guy here. Why did you take the fall too?” He couldn’t be hopeful. This wasn’t a moment to be hopeful.

“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you.”

“In for dime, in for a dollar Chris.” Really he needed it, needed something real that he could cling to and get him to Monday. Because he was sure he was in for a tornado of shit once everyone was under one roof again.

“I told her I was falling for you, and I wasn’t sure who I loved more but it had been coming for a long time.” AJ had let out the breath he had been holding and closed his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t such a sin, maybe this would work all out in the end. But there was only one way to find out and they were at the point of no return.

“Chris, this is probably going to be the dumbest thing I’ve ever said, but, I want to find out what this all means. What do we really have left to lose?” His chest was still tight and he knew that that fear wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. It might take years to get over it. But for now, he had to take a gamble on himself like he always had.

“A lot, but has that ever stopped either of us from doing something?”

“Nope.”

“So, this is a thing again?”

“I am willing to give it a try, a real one if you are.” The cord in his chest unraveled some. He knew once they hung up he would be spending the night going from room to room watching his kids sleep. Needing to engrave their innocents in his mind one last time before his actions with another would take it from them. AJ would need to remember the happy times and what they looked like when they had been so happy just to get through the next while.

“I am, see you Monday?”

“I’m flying in Sunday night; I will text you my room number for when you make it. We can talk more then. I, I need to be with my kids now though.”

“No, no go be with them Al, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, takes two and we just happened to be the two here.” A sad smile crossed his face, hopefully by the end of the weekend something could be started to be worked out, before he ended up back out again.

“Yeah, I… I-“

“I will see you then, I just heard a car pull up and I don’t know how this is going to go.”

“Stay safe.”

“Always.” He hung up before he could get caught up again, he was going to have to face all of this head on. There would be no hiding it from the people closest to him.


End file.
